


Baby, I Like It

by noijonas



Category: Death Note
Genre: Body Shots, Lawlight Week 2017, M/M, Non-Kira AU, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 11:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10463991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noijonas/pseuds/noijonas
Summary: The world's greatest pair of detectives attend a high-school party undercover and get distracted (by each other).





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Lawlight Week 2017 kink meme!

Light still isn’t sure how he and L ended up where they were, but there they were in all of their undercover glory.

They were lucky in that sense; they both kept their faces well-hidden from the public eye, so going undercover was never a problem for either of them.

Since Light joined the Task Force at age 21, he and L had become the greatest team of detectives the world had ever known. Together, they cracked some of the most difficult cases, and currently, they were investigating a certain serial killer.

But at the moment, they were stumped. Someone was killing teenage girls, and only one apparent link stood between all of the girls - they loved to party.

When L first approached Light with the idea of going undercover and attending a party in order to watch for any suspicious activity, Light had laughed.

But he then saw that his partner was serious, and Light had to restrain himself from rolling his eyes.

"Come on, Ryuzaki. Do you really think it’ll be a smart investment of our time? We know the killer is going to strike soon - we have to identify him before he does. Why do you think he’d choose a girl from this particular party?"

L nodded, albeit sadly.

"My apologies, Light. I simply figured it’d be a nice change of pace."

Light couldn’t help the snicker that escaped his lips.

"Hold on, you want to go. You actually want to go pretend to be teenagers for a night?"

L nodded again.

Light figured L had never truly been to a high school party... If he even attended high school, that is. Light doubted it.

He let out a little sigh, before nodding slowly, giving in. It wouldn't hurt, would it?

"Fine. We’ll go."

That had been hours before. Now, Light was parking his car outside of the house which very obviously had a gathering going on inside.

It was a fairly big house, with tons of surrounding property. Neighbours weren’t going to be an issue at this particular party.

Light checked his hair in the rearview mirror, before looking over at L, who remained in his typical white-shirt-and-jeans outfit.

Together, they walked inside.

Light consciously distanced himself from L the smallest bit to dispel the appearance of them being a couple.

As soon as they stepped in, the music blaring through several speakers hit the both of them. Not a lot of people even turned to look. This was going to be both a lot harder and easier than they were prepared for.

"Hey, man!" L called out to a boy.

"It's me, Yuji!"

The boy looked confused.

He’d most likely never seen L before in his life, but L took advantage of that fact.

"We were in the same math class!" L told him, before walking away without warning.

The boy was left confused, but quickly accepted that L was simply another student he’d never noticed.

Light quickly caught up with him, figuring that the point behind setting up a fake name and story was that L wasn't suspicious now; he was simply another student who’d fallen under the radar.

"Ryu-" Light stopped himself.

"Yuji. What are you doing?"

L gave Light a small grin.

Light saw right through it.

"I’m here to party, dude!" L said, his voice raised.

People turned to him. Suddenly, they didn’t care if they knew him or not. Instead, they cheered, holding their drinks up to him.

Drinks.

Right.

Light and L made their way to the kitchen together, off to find drinks so not to stand out as much.

L was hiding in a mask of false confidence, while Light was visibly uncomfortable. Light hadn’t been to a party in several years, and he just couldn’t get himself to unwind.

L took note of this quickly.

"Light, you’re going to give us away if you look so suspicious. Come on, alcohol might help. It won’t render you useless, will it?" L asked, sounding the smallest bit condescending.

He grabbed a bottle of beer and opened it with his teeth before offering it to Light, who only stared in shock. There was no way that was good for L’s teeth.

But Light groaned as he took the beer. As much as he hated to admit it, L was right.

He had to loosen up and appear as though he was having a good time. L had given himself a fake name and had made himself known as a student that no one noticed. That was going to work just fine for him.

Light, however, still looked like nothing more than an uptight adult.

Light sipped at the beer, not one to enjoy the taste so much. He’d only ever had alcohol at a few family gatherings, but even then, he never really got drunk.

He didn’t like the beer, but he continued to drink it anyways.

Together, he and L watched the teenagers around them dancing, talking, and cheering each other on. On one couch in the living room, a small group were taking hits from a bong, and Light watched the smoke rise to the ceiling as he finished off his beer.

The slight warmth pooled in his belly, and Light felt himself relax a little more.

Together, they finished off a couple more bottles.

And L was right.

Alcohol was definitely helping Light’s situation.

Before Light could say anything to the other man about it, however, Light was interrupted by a shrill voice, calling out.

"Yes! Let’s do body shots in the kitchen!"

Light was definitely not drunk enough for that.

Not yet, anyways.

Soon, both he and L were surrounded with people, crowding around the kitchen table.

A girl in a black mini dress climbed on top of the table and pulled the sleeveless dress down, exposing her strapless black bra beneath.

She laid down on the table, giggling as a line of salt was sprinkled onto her collarbones.

Light felt as if he shouldn’t have been looking, but he continued to watch anyways. He’d heard of body shots before, but he'd never actually seen or done one.

L was just as intrigued.

He watched as a boy leaned over the girl’s chest, licking up the salt, and slurping up the vodka on her throat and in her cleavage.

She giggled all the while.

"Who’s next?!" she called as she sat up, wiggling her dress back up over her boobs.

Immediately, she found L, who stared at her with the tip of his thumb between his teeth.

The blonde girl hopped off of the table and grabbed L’s wrist.

"You!" she cried.

When Light saw that L was being pulled into the game, he stepped in as well. He could see the panic in L’s eyes.

"I’ll do it," Light announced, stepping forward.

Perhaps he was drunk enough for it, after all.

He wouldn’t mind a cute girl licking up booze from his body.

The crowd, however, had other ideas.

Light’s shirt was pulled up over his head, and he was pushed down so that he was laying on his back.

He wondered frantically what exactly he had gotten himself into.

The girl held a lime slice out to him, and it took Light a second to figure out that she wanted him to take it between his teeth.

He did so, and a line of salt was sprinkled in a line down Light’s abdomen.

Light flinched a bit as he felt warm rum being poured into his bellybutton.

He wanted to laugh.

It was embarrassing and ticklish.

He lifted his head up to see who would be the lucky girl.

Instead, however, he was met with the wide-eyed gaze of L.

Light felt his cheeks burn.

No way they were going to get L to take the body shot!

Alas, the girl, who had started speaking of herself in third person, led L along.

"Misa-Misa will teach you!" she cooed, leading L into position by his hand.

Light was mortified.

He knew this party had been a bad idea.

The killer they were after could be kidnapping a girl at that very moment, and they were messing around with body shots.

But still... Light held the lime obediently in his mouth.

He had a few complicated feelings for L, but he usually ignored them.

Sure, he had a little bit of a crush on his coworker, but he planned to keep their relationship platonic.

He was sure L didn’t even like other humans, let alone other men.

Light had no choice at the moment but to push away those feelings that were threatening to surface, for he was half naked in front of a crowd, and his partner was ready to take the body shot off of him.

Misa cheered L on, addressing him as Yuji as she did so.

L leaned down, glancing up at Light as he did so, as if asking for permission.

Light stared right back at him, a furious blush rising on his cheeks.

L stuck his tongue out, and licked up the salt line. Light nearly bit down on the lime in his mouth.

L barely gave him room to breathe, however.

He was quickly dipping lower, tongue licking up the rum on Light’s belly.

L swallowed, sucking gently. Light nearly moaned.

It was especially hard to stay quiet when L stuck his tongue into Light’s bellybutton, licking up the last drops of the heavy rum.

"Now you eat the lime!" Misa squealed happily.

L stood up before again leaning down over Light, this time connecting their lips and pulling the lime from Light’s mouth.

Light allowed him to, simultaneously freaked out and turned on.

Sure, Light had thought about kissing L a few times before, but he never imagined it to be like this.

It was always them alone in a dark room, the two of them sleep-deprived and neither of them thinking straight. Not Light on a table, in front of people, with a slice of fruit between their lips.

But even so, the lingering feeling of L's warm, wet tongue on his burning body didn't leave his thoughts.

Light didn’t get to relax after such an ordeal, however, for he was soon being shoved off of the table in favour of the next set of participants.

Unsure of what else to do, Light grabbed L’s forearm and dragged him up the steps, barely able to conceal the growing bulge in his pants.

They weren’t the first to have that idea.

There were a few other couples upstairs, making out in all of the dark corners.

Light luckily found an empty bedroom and pulled L inside, closing the door behind him.

Finally, the music was muffled enough for him to hear himself think.

"Ryuzaki, I..." Light started, his voice stuttering in shock.

He was so ridiculously turned on.

And of course L continued to stare at him with that wide-eyed, curious look.

Light couldn't figure out the words. It was the first time he had been rendered speechless in such a situation.

Instead of frying his brain attempting to speak, he shoved L against the nearest wall, a bit more roughly than he'd intended.

L didn't complain, however.

He didn't have time to.

Light was quickly pressing L between the wall and himself, and he caught L’s lips in a hard kiss.

L didn't seem to have a problem with it, for he kissed Light back.

Light groaned as he pressed his crotch into L’s hip.

L only grinned against his lips, as if this had been the plan all along. Light wouldn't put it past him.

L would do something like this just to get in someone’s pants - the bastard.

But in the moment, Light didn't care what L did. He just knew that it worked.

"You can't just fucking do that," he said, his voice low and thick with arousal.

"Think you can just put your mouth on me like that and stop?"

L shook his head, the sly grin on his face remaining.

"I had no intentions on stopping, Light," he said, before grabbing a tight hold of Light’s wrist and swiftly flipping their positions, pinning Light against the wall instead.

The same bright blush forced its way onto Light’s face.

He struggled against L’s grip, but found that it didn't falter.

L shoved his knee between Light’s thighs, and Light had no option but to comply. He spread his legs the smallest bit, and L’s thigh was pressing against his clothed erection. Light bit back another groan at the feeling.

L kept the position as he dipped his head down to Light’s throat, nipping at the skin there. It was flushed and warm beneath his lips, and that fact excited him.

L could feel his own dick swelling in his jeans as Light began to grind down on his thigh, panting heavily. L sucked a small mark into the younger man's throat, causing him to whimper.

The noises Light made were delicious, and he wanted more.

L continued to bite and lick at Light’s neck, before Light turned and dodged out of his way.

When L pulled back in confusion, Light stared at him with gritted teeth.

"Ryuzaki, please,"

"Please what, Light?"

Light groaned in response.

Even he wasn't sure exactly what he wanted.

He rolled his hips down on L’s thigh again, hoping L would miraculously just understand. When L released his wrists and slowly got down on his knees, Light thanked the gods above.

L’s fingers ran down his clothed sides, rubbing over his hips, and then tugging on Light’s pants. Light slumped against the wall a bit as L undid his pants, shoving both them and his boxers down to his thighs.

L took a moment to admire Light’s achingly hard dick.

Light didn't complain, for he’d rather die than have L stop, so he just ground his teeth together and tried to keep his breathing steady.

L held Light’s hips still, glancing up at him every so often.

Light felt like he was going to go insane.

Seconds felt like minutes as L slowly leaned forward, giving the head of Light’s cock an experimental lick.

Light’s hand flew up to cover his mouth as he gasped.

L took the head into his mouth, and Light let out a breathy moan as he did so. L’s mouth was hot and wet and exactly what Light needed.

His hips stuttered forward involuntarily, but L’s surprisingly strong hands kept him in place.

"Delicious," L remarked, and Light wanted to slap him. He wanted to thrash and he wanted to scream. More than anything, though, he wanted to fuck L’s mouth, but of course, the detective had to be a tease.

"Mm," he moaned, as he again took the head of Light’s dick into his mouth, sucking shallowly.

Light wanted to cry. It wasn't nearly enough.

"P-please," he stuttered out through his gritted teeth and the fingers pressed against his mouth.

He didn't have to beg again however, because L took more of him into his mouth without complaint.

Light moaned into his hand, and L released one of his hips. L’s now-free hand wrapped around the base of Light’s cock.

He sucked and swirled his tongue around the half of Light’s dick that was in his mouth, leading Light to believe that L had definitely sucked cock before.

He filed that away to ask later on.

L moved his hand and mouth together, jerking and sucking Light off at the same time.

Light’s eyes nearly rolled back in his head. He bit his hand as he whimpered and began to pant even harder. He was close, and he wasn't sure if he could even warn L before it happened.

"Ryuza-" he choked out, but it was too late.

He was coming in L’s mouth, hips trembling and his hand gripping L’s hair tightly. He cried out as he came, knocking his head back against the wall.

Light stayed put for a few seconds, the strength of his orgasm surprising him.

But as soon as he looked down, he found L pulling away and swallowing his cum.

Light bit his lip in response.

L wiped his mouth on his sleeve like it was no big deal, and stood back up.

Light's hands shook a bit as he kissed him. He could taste himself on L’s lips - musky and salty.

Embarrassed, he pulled his boxers and pants back up, not bothering to do them up.

He then reached a hand down to grab at L’s dick through his jeans, and L allowed him to.

L let out a small noise at the touch, but quickly shook his head.

"Not now, Light," he said, pushing Light’s hand away from his body.

Light gave him a look that was a mix between offence and confusion.

L’s lips curled upwards, into another stupid grin.

"Another time, I promise."

Light’s expression melted into a mix of disappointment and hopefulness.

"I do want to, though. I swear I do. Right now, though, we have a killer to catch, and more importantly, a party to finish."

Light was absolutely going to strangle him.

**Author's Note:**

> Edited August 2018 for formatting and flow.


End file.
